1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to sanitary devices and more particularly pertains to a new and improved sanitary toilet seat device that is selectively securable and/or adherable to a toilet seat cover to prevent undesirable contact with potential unsanitary surfaces of the commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sanitary devices in conjunction with commodes and the like is well known in the prior art. Historically these devices have been of relatively elaborate and expansive organizations to completely cover an existing toilet seat and furthermore be of generic application to male and female users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,105 to Marceaux sets forth a cover for positioning over the top surface of a toilet seat of an enhanced dimension to completely cover said seat and foldable over the outside edges thereof to maintain the seat in a predetermined position. This is opposed to the instant invention that may utilize existing generic toilet seat covers for application and of particular use by male individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,589 to Reeves sets forth an overlying toilet seat protector formed of a relatively rigid material for clamping engagement with the entire top surface of an existing toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,776,333 to Oates sets forth a toilet seat cover formed with downwardly depending tang that may ostensibly be utilized by male patrons.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,673 to Nichols sets forth a toilet seat cover formed with a downwardly directed shield depending from the toilet seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,730,047 to Williams sets forth a toilet seat cover of rectangular configuration formed with a spoon-shaped cutout portion for use by individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 174,213 sets forth a toilet seat cover for frictional securement to an existing toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,411,085 to Grobe sets forth a toilet seat cover formed with a downwardly directing shield toilet seat cover of configuration typical of the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved sanitary toilet seat device which addresses both the problem of sanitary protection of male users and ease of application, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.